


Pregnant

by Tsunderepotato



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Vore, kihyun fucking dies, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunderepotato/pseuds/Tsunderepotato
Summary: "i think i'm pregnant" kihyun says as he shows shownu the pregnancy test
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Pregnant

“Bro” said kihon they wer walk to shonith an hand thign in ghand  
“What is it u rat bitch” shamu say to kigham he lov him byut he tsun~ uwu

“I hav the prangant” kighyunsay as he show sownu da pregancy tesuto  
Shown went “gadsp” and hit kighyung “how daer u be bregnant you hav no coochie”  
“Im sowwy “kihyon say as he cry ; - ;  
“It must be done kihyu im lov u “ shownu says as he begins to vore kihyun.  
No baby on my watch 

Da end :)


End file.
